nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelby GT500
The Shelby GT500 is a classic muscle car built since 1967 that appears in several of the Need for Speed games, notably Motor City Online, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: Shift (As DLC), Need for Speed: Nitro, and is set to return again in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed. While its newer counterpart from 2007 through 2009 appears in Carbon, ProStreet, and Undercover. The 2010 and up model appears in Shift, Nitro, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) and will return again in Shift 2: Unleashed. Specifications *Engine:V8 *Displacement: cid:428 *Power:355hp *Torque:420@3200 RPM Overview The 1967 Shelby GT500 is a Muscle car that first appears in Motor City Online then it returns once again in Need for Speed: Carbon where it is a tier three Muscle car, . However, in this game it can only be unlocked if the player chooses to have a muscle car as their first car. This car is commonly confused with it's newer counterpart, the Shelby Mustang GT-H. Appearances *Motor City Online (1967 model) *Need for Speed: Carbon (1967 and 2007 models) *Need for Speed: ProStreet (1967 and 2007 models) *Need for Speed: Undercover (1967 model and 2008 GT500KR) *Need for Speed: Shift (1967 model as DLC and 2010 model) *Need for Speed: Nitro (1967 and 2010 models) *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (2010 GT500 in the PS3, Xbox 360, PC, i-Phone, i-Pod Touch, & i-Pad versions for both sides of the law, and 2010 GT500 Super Snake PS3, Xbox 360, PC, and Wii versions for both sides of the law) *Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed (1967 and 2010 models) Gallery (1967 GT500) Gt50067c.jpg|'67 GT500 in NFS:C gt50067ps.jpg|'67 GT500 in NFS:PS 67 Shelby GT500 in NFS Undercover.jpg|'67 Shelby GT500 in NFS: Undercover carmen's '67 Shelby Gt500.jpg|'67 Shelby GT500 in NFS: Undercover '67 GT500 in NFS Nitro.jpg|'67 GT500 in NFS: Nitro Gallery (2007 GT500 & 2008 GT500KR) Gt500krc.jpg|'07 Shelby GT500 in NFS:C gt500krps.jpg|'07 Shelby GT500 in NFS:PS 08 Shelby GT500KR in NFS Undercover.jpg|'08 Shelby GT500KR in NFS: Undercover Gallery (2010 GT500 & GT500 Super Snake) Dodge Challenger SRT8 Need for Speed Nitro.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 police car chasing a 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Nitro. 10 Shelby GT500 in NFSHP (2010).jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Ford-Shelby-GT500 police nfs hp 2010.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 police car in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:04_Ford_Shelby_GT500.png|2010 Shelby GT500 police car in the i-Phone, i-Pod Touch, and i-Pad versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:Mustang_Shelby_JL_Westbeach_Night_resize_924x519.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:Cop_FordShelbyGT500_SuperSnake_8_CARPAGE.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake police car in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0741.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0706.jpg|2010 Shelby GT500 Super Snake police car in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Also See *Ford Mustang GT Category:Cars Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed